


The Only Way Forward

by Code_Archangel_exe



Category: nein - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knight, Love, Love Poem, Sappy, Short, War, ehh, letter home, poem, to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Code_Archangel_exe
Summary: A short love poem written to the reader from their lover at war. Read your Knight's letter home addressed to you dear reader-chan! Ser Keinz is surely to be waiting for a reply..Your Letter Awaits~





	The Only Way Forward

My Love I write this for you with the blackest ink upon thy quill,

 

Thy heart withers beneath thy soul as now to sleep for thy time together has been forgotten; and with these restless days to come I shall be in a dragons slumber waiting for my dear beloved to return in peace for these dark days to come. Has thee left for eternity? I could not say. But one day the enriched red shall come and she will yet sleep in my opened arms. My love, you must be out there in the vast world but the time has come to return hope and come home for 'tis the only way forward.

~Ser Keinz


End file.
